


lazy day

by hojoonahaf



Series: jeje couple (i'll miss you dearly) [2]
Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hojoonahaf/pseuds/hojoonahaf
Summary: the one in which jenissi wants to have a lazy day





	

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr (hojoonahaf.tumblr.com)  
> hope you like c:

Waking up next to Xero was different each time - there were mornings when Jiho would be all clingy, still half-asleep, unwilling to let Jenissi go for even a second. Then there were days when kisses all over his neck would ease him out of his slumber, kisses that often turned into something more and on occasion Jenissi couldn’t leave the room without having to cover up the bruises and hickeys Jiho had left all over his body.  
Other mornings were less pleasant, when the sheets next to him were empty and cold, only a faint smell left to remind him of the night before. Jenissi didn’t like to wake up to this, even though he knew that everything was alright and that his boyfriend would still embrace him later and peck his cheek as much as possible and be all sweet in general.  
  
Today, it was a mix of all - they had made out a little and were now pressed close together in a warm embrace that made Jenissi just want to close his eyes and nap some more, especially because they didn’t have any appointments until tomorrow.  
He decided to do just that when Jiho shifted a little, trying to sit up. Naturally, Jenissi didn’t let him.  
“Let’s get up.”, Jiho said softly, one hand trailing down his boyfriend’s back before he attempted to wiggle out of the embrace once again.  
  
“No!”, Jenissi complained, tightening his arms around the other, his eyes fluttering open. “Stay here.”  
“I’ll make you breakfast.”, Xero coaxed, pressing a kiss to Taeyang’s naked shoulder. “What do you want to eat?”  
  
“I’m not hungry. Jiho, let’s have a lazy day.”  
  
“A lazy day, huh?”  
  
“Yeah. We just stay in bed.”

“All day?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“No food?”  
  
“Maybe later.”, Jenissi said, shifting their faces a little closer so they could kiss properly. “But not now. Only if we’re about to starve.”  
  
Knowing that Jiho would just try to protest again, he sealed his boyfriend’s lips with his, engulfing him in sweet kisses that he knew the other wouldn’t be able to resist. When he started caressing Jiho’s neck and there was still no protest, he knew that he had won.

“Lazy day…sounds good.”, Xero mumbled eventually, his voice a little breathless as he finally relaxed a little, giving in to his boyfriend’s ministrations.

Jenissi loved this day already.


End file.
